One Rainy Day
by Big Time Crazy
Summary: Kimberly Hart has dreamt about him for so long she's ready to make him hers forever... A Rocky&Kim story Please R&R! Chapter 8 is up!
1. Prologue: Alone on a Rainy Day

*Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me!! I do not own them!!!*  
  
A/N: This is my first Rocky/Kim story!! Please don't hate me for writing this; I just wanted to out of love for the Power Rangers!! So please enjoy the story!!  
  
One Rainy Day  
  
by  
  
Rachael  
  
Prologue: Alone on a Rainy Day  
  
One rainy day, Kimberly Hart was sitting on her window sill to her big bay window in her living room. She stared out the window, watching the rain fall down heavily. She sat there reminiscing the good times with all of her friends. Every minute with them was a memory she'll never forget. She was also thinking of a special someone and it wasn't Tommy. She missed him the most and wanted to see him again. That special someone was Rocky. She missed his smile and his appetite for life and food. The last time she saw him was after the tournament match which Tommy, Adam, and Jason were fighting in. She couldn't believe how much had changed. Now she wanted to see him again and be able to hold him in her arms. Most of all, she wanted to look into his beautiful brown eyes of his. Her heart melted just thinking about Rocky. But as the rain poured down, the more she thought about Rocky and what he was doing.  
  
"What are you doing Rocky? I miss you so much!! It's a shame I'm here alone on a rainy day without you, Rocky. I just want to be with you right now." Kimberly said to herself.  
  
She missed Rocky so much she would've thought it would be good if was here with her on this rainy day. But the problem is she doesn't know if he feels the same way about her. It would've made him uncomfortable to be alone in Kim's house with Kimberly ready to pounce on him like a tiger. If she wanted Rocky to be there with her, she would have to ask him to come over. That's exactly what she did.  
  
"Might as well call good old Rocky and see what he's up to. Hopefully he will say yes to coming over and keeping me company." Kimberly said to herself.  
  
Before she picked up the phone call Rocky, she decided to see what the weather is like for the rest of the day. As she turned on the TV, she flipped to the Weather Channel and listened to what it said.  
  
"Here in beautiful Angel Grove, it will be rainy and it seems like a thunderstorm is brewing over the area. Expect it to start soon." said the meteorologist.  
  
"Great, a thunderstorm, just what I needed!!" said Kimberly.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Rocky's number. As it rang, her heart beat hard and she got nervous before she heard Rocky's voice.  
  
"Hello?" asked Rocky.  
  
"Hello Rocky, it's Kimberly!!" said Kimberly.  
  
"Hey Kim, what's up?" asked Rocky.  
  
"I was just wonderin what you are up to and hopefully maybe you could come over and keep me company. I heard that a storm's coming and I don't like being alone during a storm. It scares me...a little." said Kimberly nervously.  
  
"Ha ha, sure Kim, I love to come over and keep you company. Besides, thunderstorms, not my kind of thing, either!!" said Rocky.  
  
'Yes!! He's coming over!!' thought Kimberly with a smile. "Great, I'll see you here in a little while, okay." said Kimberly.  
  
"Yeah, bye Kim! Be there as soon as I can." said Rocky.  
  
"Okay, Bye Rocky!!" said Kimberly as she hung up the phone.  
  
Kimberly was ecstatic knowing what she did was right and she knew right now was the moment where she would tell Rocky how she felt about him after a few stories from the good old times. She couldn't wait and before she knew it, Rocky was the one guy she'll never let go of.  
  
To be continued....  
  
A/N II: What do you guys think so far?? I know I started out short but I promise you the chapters will be longer!! Please R/R!!! I'll be working on the chapters and don't worry, I'll have the next chapter ASAP!! Stay Tuned!!:) 


	2. Chapter 1: A Long Talk Down Memory Lane

*Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers!!! They do not belong to me whatsoever!!*  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter is longer and gets into the main idea of the story. Rocky and Kim have a conversation about the old times and Kimberly reveals her feelings to Rocky.  
  
Chapter 1: A Long Talk Down Memory Lane  
  
It was a long time since Kim heard his voice. She was glad that Rocky was coming over. She wanted to tell him how she felt and hoped that he felt the same way. But on the other hand, what if he didn't. What if he feels awkward about it knowing that he didn't feel the same way? This made Kim nauseous and really nervous now. She sat on the window sill and watched the rain pour down. She sat there waiting for Rocky to come. Then, she saw headlights pull up and noticed it was a blue jeep. It was Rocky's jeep and she knew it was because Rocky had gotten it while he was a Zeo Ranger. As Rocky stepped out of his jeep, she noticed he was wearing his dark blue raincoat. That raincoat always soaked Rocky's shirt and she still wonders why he hasn't gotten rid of it. She watched as he ran up to her door. He rang the doorbell and Kim opened it. As she opened the door, she was smiling at Rocky. He loved it when she smiled at him. It always made his heart flutter.  
  
"Hey Rocky, it's good to see you again." said Kimberly with a smile.  
  
"Good to see you too, Kim. Can I come in? I'm sort of getting soaked here." said Rocky.  
  
"Oh, yes! Yes, come in! I'm sorry!" said Kim.  
  
"It's okay. It's not the first time it happened." said Rocky with a smile.  
  
Rocky took off his soaked raincoat and hung it up on a hook in Kim's hall closet. As he turned around, Kim saw how soaked his shirt is.  
  
"Hey Rocky, do you wanna change out of your wet shirt and pants?" said Kimberly as she started to laugh.  
  
"Well, it would be a good idea. My duffel bag is in my jeep. It has my extra clothes in there that I take to my classes so I can change afterwards." said Rocky.  
  
"Here Rocky," Kimberly said as she gave Rocky a towel, "I'll go get your duffel bag. You just go upstairs and use my bathroom to change."  
  
"Thanks, Kim. I don't know what I do without you." said Rocky as he headed upstairs.  
  
"No problem, Rocky." said Kim.  
  
Kimberly went out to Rocky's jeep and grabbed his duffel bag. She shut the door and ran back inside. She took off her jacket and hung it up. She picked up Rocky's duffel bag and walked it upstairs to her bathroom. She knocked on the door and Rocky opened it. What Kimberly saw made her heart skip a beat. Rocky had taken off his shirt and bare his top part of his body. Chest and all. He'd been working out for sometime and Kimberly couldn't believe it.  
  
"Uhhh, Kim? Are you going to give me my duffel bag now? I really want to put on a dry shirt." said Rocky.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry! Must've dozed off in space!! I'll meet you back downstairs." said Kimberly uncontrollably.  
  
"Okay. Be right down." said Rocky.  
  
Once Rocky shut the bathroom door, Kimberly couldn't believe the way she acted in front of him. 'Way to go, Kim! Just one look at his chest and you go completely nuts!! Now he really thinks your acting strange!!' Kim thought to herself. Later that night, Rocky and Kim were talking about the old times and high school. They laughed and cried at everything they said. Kim loved to talk about the old times especially with Rocky.  
  
"Man, I remember you had the biggest appetite for life and food." said Kim with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, well, I still do. I mean, yeah, so I have a big appetite, big deal, at least I'm not the one who goes crazy when my hair is a mess and when Tommy complains a lot." said Rocky.  
  
"The only reason he complained was because you and Adam couldn't handle it. You told him if he had something to complain about, he should come to me." said Kimberly.  
  
"You were always the one with the answers, until Tommy knew what to say. But hey, that's in the past. It's time we have to answer our own questions." said Rocky.  
  
"Well, what should we do now, I mean we talked all afternoon and it's still raining." said Kimberly.  
  
"And it's 12:00pm in the afternoon and I'm hungry. Got anything to eat?" asked Rocky.  
  
"Yeah, I have some frozen pizza in the freezer. I can heat that up and we can have that for lunch." said Kimberly.  
  
"That sounds great! Warm pizza and soda makes me feel a whole lot better." said Rocky.  
  
Kimberly pulled out the frozen pizza from the freezer and placed it in the oven. Later, Rocky and Kimberly ate pizza and drank soda as they talked about what they've been up to.  
  
"So Kim, what have you been doing since Muranthias?" asked Rocky.  
  
"Well, let's just say I've been thinking about something for a very long time." said Kimberly as she took another bite of pizza.  
  
'Kim, what are you doing!! Don't tell him now!! He's eating pizza and what if he chokes on it!! Don't tell him, Kim!! Whatever you do, don't tell him!!' Kim thought to herself.  
  
"Kim? Hey Kim, you in there?" asked Rocky.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, what was I saying again?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"You were about to tell me what you have been thinking about." said Rocky.  
  
"Oh, never mind that. Do you wanna watch a movie?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"Yeah, I love to! What movies do you got?" asked Rocky.  
  
"I've got Scream, Wild Things, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Cheaper by the Dozen, and Cradle 2 The Grave." said Kimberly.  
  
"I'm dying to see Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I've been wanting to see that since it came out on DVD." said Rocky.  
  
"Cool, Texas Chainsaw Massacre it is. You don't mind hiding my eyes during the really gross parts. I still don't like watching them." said Kimberly with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Sure, but I can believe you don't like the gross parts. How many times have you seen this movie, Kim?" asked Rocky.  
  
"More than once and yes, I still can't handle the gross parts!!" said Kimberly.  
  
After she put the DVD in the player, she walked over to Rocky and sat in his lap. She pressed play on the remote and then the movie started. They both watched as the movie went on. Once the gross parts came, Rocky's hand was hiding Kim's eyes. She couldn't stand them and liked having Rocky doing the honors of hiding her eyes. Suddenly, a loud thunder and lightning strike turned off all the electricity. It scared the crap out of Kimberly because she jumped out of Rocky's lap and back into his arms.  
  
"Kim, it's okay. It was just a little thunder and lightning." said Rocky cradling Kim in his arms.  
  
"I know it just scared me, that's all. But now, we have to find some light." said Kimberly.  
  
"Don't you have flashlights or something?" asked Rocky.  
  
"Yeah, we do have flashlights but batteries are dead in them and haven't had the chance to buy new ones yet. We have candles that we can use. I'll go get them." said Kimberly.  
  
Kimberly got candles and matches and both she and Rocky lit up the candles in the living room. With no heat, the house got cold. Kimberly grabbed a blanket from her room and brought it downstairs. She gave the blanket to Rocky and he wrapped it around them both as Kim sat down in his lap. She leaned on his chest and Rocky wrapped his arms around her. 'Now this is the right time to tell him Kim. Right now.' Kim thought to herself.  
  
"Rocky, there is something I have to tell you. It's really important." said Kimberly.  
  
"What is it, Kim?" asked Rocky.  
  
"It's really hard to say but I have to say it. I'm in love with you." said Kimberly.  
  
"Really? You're in love with me?" said Rocky.  
  
"Yeah, I have been since the competition. I guess you can say that you have something that Tommy doesn't and that's friendship. Your friendship meant something to me and I wanted to be your best friend forever. And the only way I could do that was to be with you. And suddenly it hit me, I was in love with you." said Kimberly.  
  
"Wow, Kim, I didn't think you felt that way about me. I guess I can say I feel the same way about you. You really are someone special, Kim. And I never want to lose you, ever." said Rocky.  
  
Before they knew it, Rocky leaned in and kissed Kimberly for the first time. Kim didn't hold back and she started kissing passionately. The deeper they kissed, the more passionate they got. They let go of the kiss and look in each other's eyes. Kim smiled and was happy that she finally kissed Rocky. 'You did it girl! You really did it!!' Kim thought to herself.  
  
"I love you Rocky, always and forever." Kim whispered as she leaned back on Rocky's chest.  
  
"I love you too Kim." whispered Rocky as he wrapped his arms around Kim again.  
  
Kim and Rocky sat there for a while and decided to take that moment and reflect. Kim finally got what she wanted and she wanted the night to never end. So did Rocky. As the storm grew, so did their love. It was a perfect moment for them both. Love was the only thing brewing at that moment, so was the heat. Kim didn't know what will happen next but she hoped it would be something she would remember for the rest of her life. And she wanted Rocky bad, real bad and the only way she's going to get it if the moment is just right...  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: What did you guys think of Chapter 1?? It's long though but things start to really heat up next chapter!! Don't miss out!! Please R&R!! It encourages me to write more for you guys!!! Please review!!!:) Stay Tuned for Chapter 2!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: A Night To Remember

*Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me whatsoever!! Don't get mad at me!!!*  
  
A/N: Okay, last chapter was just getting into the romance and this chapter gets really steamy!! This is the chapter where they make love as the rain falls down on to the warm ground. You'll really like this chapter!!!:) Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 2: A Night to Remember  
  
The rain still fell and emotions rose around the two former rangers. Kimberly was more than content at that very moment, she was needing Rocky bad. While Rocky was sitting on the window sill staring at the rain, Kimberly watched him take breaths. She wanted to know what he was thinking about. Kimberly got up and walked over towards him.  
  
"Hey," said Kimberly with a smile.  
  
"Hey there," said Rocky as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"So whatcha been thinking about?" asked Kim.  
  
"Oh nothing, just how the rain never stops falling." said Rocky.  
  
"Oh, well I know one thing, this rain will never stop if we don't make this a night to remember." said Kim with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. If the rain stops now, then there will be nothing to remember about this night." said Rocky.  
  
Now that gave Kimberly an idea and this idea will definitely be something to remember this night by. The moment had to be right and not awkward. If it was, then both Rocky and Kimberly wouldn't feel comfortable with each other.  
  
"Rocky," said Kimberly.  
  
"Yeah," answered Rocky.  
  
Kimberly leaned in and kissed Rocky. It was tender at first to get Rocky to know what she was doing.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Rocky.  
  
"Right now, I want to make this one rainy day, a day to remember." said Kimberly.  
  
Rocky understood that and leaned in and kissed Kimberly tenderly. As soon as Kimberly gave the kiss back, the kiss went from tender to passionate. The passion grew and everything around them was just the heat of their passion growing. Rocky slipped Kimberly's shirt off and trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. As Rocky's scent trailed up Kim's nose, she suddenly had the urge to pounce on him but she didn't. She grabbed the hem of his blue t-shirt and slipped it off. She sent soft kisses on his chest as he unsnapped her bra. Rocky felt her warm soft lips on him and his heart pounded hard, real hard. Kim trailed her hand down to his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them before he knew she did. Soon enough, they were left with nothing on their bodies. Sweat covered them and the heat of passion warmed the whole room. After every kiss, they took a breath. Their love was pure and tender and nothing was going to get in the way. Later that evening, Kimberly was wrapped up in Rocky's arms. She snuggled against his chest to feel the warmth of his body. She woke up to his warm brown eyes staring down at her.  
  
"Hey beautiful," said Rocky  
  
"Hey their cutie, how do you feel?" asked Kimberly with a smile.  
  
"Like I've been in heaven and back. I can't believe how happy I feel when I'm with you. It's something I never want to let go of, ever. You're mine forever, Kimberly." said Rocky with his ever irresistible smile.  
  
"Oh Rocky, that is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I always want to be your girl, Rocky. I love you so much." said Kimberly.  
  
"Hey, when you're my girl, I'll be yours forever." said Rocky  
  
"You mean that Rocky?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"Yeah, I do." said Rocky.  
  
And with that, Rocky gave Kim another kiss and it was a passionate one. A night to remember is what Kim got. She finally had Rocky and made a commitment to him. After their passionate kiss, the two fell asleep and dreamt beautiful dreams together. The only thing on Kim's mind is how every one else will react to their new relationship. The next day, Rocky was cooking breakfast while Kim was upstairs taking a shower. The two woke up earlier on and decide to get cleaned up after a passionate night. After her shower, Kim walked downstairs in her robe smelling sizzling bacon and cooked eggs. She loved seeing Rocky cooking over her stove. She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Hey there Chef Rocky, whatcha cookin?" asked Kimberly with a smile.  
  
"Bacon and eggs, knew you wanted them by the sound of your stomach growling." said Rocky.  
  
"Hey, when I'm hungry, I'm hungry! And don't you forget that!" said Kimberly as she chuckled.  
  
"Hey chef cookin here!! Don't want your eggs and bacon on the floor now do ya?" Rocky asked sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry! But a girl's gotta eat!!" said Kimberly.  
  
As soon as Kimberly sat down, the phone rang. She picked it up and answered it. It was Kat.  
  
"Hey Kat, what's up?" asked Kimberly  
  
"Oh nothing much, just wanted to know how your doing." said Kat.  
  
"Good why?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"Well, if you have to know, Tommy proposed to me last night!" said Kat.  
  
"Really, that's great!! Did you say yes? Please tell me you said yes!!" said Kimberly.  
  
"Yes I did!! And I wanted to let you know what the date of our wedding is." said Kat.  
  
"Great, when is it?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"May 21st, which is only two weeks away. I've already called Adam and Tanya and told them the great news. I'm having trouble contacting Rocky. Have you heard from him recently?" asked a concerned Kat.  
  
"Well, uhhh, he's probably busy with his karate school and all. You know he never has time for personal phone calls anymore." said Kimberly shakily.  
  
"Okay, well if you hear from him tell him to give me a call. I really need to talk to him. Hopefully me and you can start planning the wedding soon. Call you later Kim." said Kat before she hung up.  
  
"Bye Kat." said Kim as she hung the phone up.  
  
"Who was that Kim?" asked Rocky.  
  
"That was Kat. She and Tommy are getting married." said Kim.  
  
"Oh, is there anything else?" asked Rocky.  
  
"Uhh, yeah, she was trying to call you and talk to you, but for some reason you weren't there. She said if I hear from you that you should call her and talk to her." said Kim.  
  
"Oh ok." said Rocky.  
  
And with that, Kim and Rocky sat down to eat breakfast. Kimberly was shaking in her chair and knew that she had to do something before Kat or anyone else find out. Time was running out and Kim was ready to breakdown right in front of Rocky. 'What am I going to do? Kat and Tommy are getting married, and now that I'm with Rocky, it'll make more things in my life complicated!!' thought Kimberly. She was in trouble, deep trouble, and her only way out is telling everybody about her and Rocky...  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: What did you guys think?? I hope it's not offending anyone in anyway!! The next chapter is about Kimberly telling everybody about her and Rocky and how trust is a big part in a relationship. Sorry about the delay!!! I've been busy with softball practices and games!! Please R&R!! Your reviews make this story even better!! Stay Tuned!!!!!:) 


	4. Chapter 3: Trust in Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers whatsoever!! So don't get mad at me!!  
  
A/N: Okay, if you guys like last chapter, then you'll really like this one!! The songs "I Will Be There" and "My Girl" in this chapter are not mine but they are sung by Britney Spears and the Temptations. I do not own them!! Enjoy!!:)  
  
** Chapter 3: Trust in Me  
**  
As soon as he left Kimberly's house, Rocky headed back to his place to call Kat. He didn't want Kat to think something is up between him and Kimberly. Once he got inside his beach house, he picked up his cordless phone and called Kat.  
  
"Hello?" answered Kat.  
  
"Hello? Kat? It's Rocky. Kim called and told me you wanted to talk to me." said Rocky in a shaky voice.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I just wanted to tell you that Tommy and me are getting married. He proposed to me last night." said Kat.  
  
"It's about time!! You two been together since we gave up our powers. So when is it?" asked Rocky.  
  
"May 21st, two weeks from now. Kim, Tanya, and Aisha are helping me with the wedding. Tommy, you, Adam, Billy, Zack, and Jason are going out for tuxedos this weekend." said Kat.  
  
"Great, just tell Tommy to call me later, okay. I'll see ya later, Kat." said Rocky as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Bye Rocky! Hope to see you at the wedding!!" said Kat as she hung up.  
  
Rocky hung the phone up and couldn't believe what he had just heard. Later that day, Kimberly and Rocky met up at the picnic with the rest of the guys at the park. As soon as they got there, Kat looked up and saw them. She ran over to them and gave both of them a hug.  
  
"It's great to see you guys here! How are you two?" asked Kat.  
  
"We're great Kat! Let's go say hi to the rest of the gang." said Rocky.  
  
As soon as they got to the table, Rocky saw Kimberly hug Tommy first. Kimberly hugged Tommy like they've never broken up and jealousy was rising inside of Rocky. Kimberly turned and looking at Rocky and saw that jealousy was written all over his face. As this was going on, "I Will Be There" by Britney Spears was playing on the radio from Zack's boombox.  
  
Oh yeah

You don't have to say what's on your mind

'cause I know where you've been

Give it up and leave it all behind

and let me begin

Come and hold my hand

let me show how friends should be

I will make it alright

let me make it clear

you can put your trust in me

yes I will be there

When you need someone

you just turn around

and I will be there

When you're feeling low

Baby let me know

and I will be there

Won't you let me make it up to you

now you know where I am

There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do

just to love once again

Come and hold my hand

let me show how friends should be

I will make it alright

let me make it clear you can put your trust in me

yes I will be there

When you need someone

you just turn around

and I will be there

When you're feeling low

Baby let me know

and I will be there

Just take a stand

I'll be here for you

now and forever

give one more chance

to show you how much I care

I'll be there

When you need someone

just turn around

and I will be there

when you're in sorrow

just let me know

and I will be there

When you need someone

you just turn around

and I will be there

When you're feeling low

Baby let me know

and I will be there

I'll be there (I will be there)  
  
(I will be there) I will be there

Just as soon as the song ended, Kimberly walked over to Rocky. She put her hand on his face and looked at his warm brown eyes again.  
  
"Rocky what's wrong? Why are you upset?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I got a little jealous." said Rocky.  
  
"What?!? Don't you trust me? I mean come on Rocky!! Me and Tommy broke up and he's marrying Kat, not me!" said Kimberly.  
  
"Yeah, I trust you Kim. Because...you're my girl, no one elses." said Rocky.  
  
"Good, cause I'll always be yours, Rocky." said Kimberly as she leaned in to kiss him but pulled back when everyone looked up at them.  
  
"Um, do you two mind telling us what you were doing?" asked Adam.  
  
"Guys, we have something to tell you." said Kimberly.  
  
"Yeah, we've been dating...since yesterday." said Rocky.  
  
"Oh, well it's about time!!" said Aisha.  
  
"Huh?!?" they both said in unison.  
  
"Hey we all knew you two like each other. We were just waiting to see when you two were going to get together." said Zack.  
  
"And you were going to tell us this when???" said Kimberly sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, we weren't. We were just waiting for it to happen!!" said Adam smiling.  
  
"Well, guess what, you guys waited too long!! So move over!" said Rocky.  
  
As soon as Rocky sat down, "My Girl" started playing and the guys started singing with the song.  
  
I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.

When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.

I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

Hey hey hey Hey hey hey Ooooh.

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.

I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl.  
  
I've even got the month of May with my girl (fade)

While guys were singing, the girls chuckled. Those guys just made them smile every day of their lives. So far, Kimberly made it through the day but she was hiding something. Something Rocky wouldn't expect or Kimberly herself...

To be continued...  
  
A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter?? The songs were perfect!!:) The next chapter deals with a surprise that will make this story a little bit more interesting!! And you'll find out soon enough!!! Stay tuned for Chapter 4!!!:)


	5. Chapter 4: Now or Never

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or their characters!!! So don't get mad at me!!

A/N: I'm going to admit this now, after reading the last chapter, no more songs!! I promise to try to write them in the final chapter of this story. I plan on writing a sequel after this which will be Part 2 of this series, if you want me to. Now, I promised you a surprise this chapter which will lead on the rest of the story!! So enjoy!!:)

Chapter 4: Now or Never

It's been weeks since the picnic, Kat and Tommy's wedding, and Kim and Rocky's night of passion together. Kim was feeling sick for the past two days and she was tired all the time. Now finally she had the guts to figure out why she was feeling this way. She couldn't believe it after one night of passion that it all came down to this, she was pregnant. The test showed it to be positive and no matter how many she takes, it will still be positive. 

"I can't believe it!! This is something I was hoping for in the future but not now!! Why now!!!" cried Kimberly.

How was she going to tell everybody that Kimberly Ann Hart was pregnant? But most of all, how was she going to tell Rocky. She didn't want him to turn his life upside down just because of one night. In her heart, she knew she had to tell him but she was scared. Scared of losing Rocky and everything else she wanted. Sure her parents would be happy and so would her friends, but Rocky would feel as scared as her right now. Kimberly decided to call her best friend for life, Trini.

"Hello, Trini? It's Kim." said Kimberly shakily.  
  
_"Hey Kim, what's wrong? You seem a little shaky."_ said Trini.  
  
"Trini, I have to tell you something. It's really important and please don't be upset." said Kimberly nervously.  
  
_"Go ahead, Kim. I'm waiting."_ said Trini.  
  
"Trini, Rocky and I have been going out and well, this is hard to say." said Kim.  
  
_"Kim, come out with it already. You do realize so far I don't seem so shocked yet."_ said Trini.  
  
"Okay, I...III'm....ppregnant..." said Kim shakily.

The other line went dead for a second and then Trini came back tearing up in the background. Kimberly waited to hear Trini say something other than saying nothing at all.

"Trini?? You there?" asked Kim nervously.  
  
_"Oh my God, Kim!! You can't be pregnant!! How is this possible??"_ Trini cried.  
  
"Well, me and Rocky did it the night before the picnic. Oh Trini!! I am so scared right now!!" cried Kimberly.  
  
_"Kim, it's okay. You'll get through this, but you have to tell Rocky. If you don't, they'll figure it out sooner than you think."_ said Trini.  
  
"I know but I want to tell the others before I tell Rocky. I think I'll be more comfortable then." said Kim.  
  
_"Okay, but I still think you should tell Rocky first. Kim, I hope you can make it throughout the pregnancy. Keep in touch. Bye!"_ said Trini before she hung up.  
  
"Thanks, Trini. Bye!" said Kim.

The next day, Kim was sitting in the Youth Center watching Tommy, Adam, and Jason spar while Aisha, Tanya, and Kat watched them. Aisha looked over at Kim and noticed something wrong. She nudged Kat and Tanya and had them follow her over to Kim. The guys saw this too and decided to go with the girls as well. Aisha and Kat on both sides of Kim and Tanya, Adam, Jason, and Tommy around the table waiting to hear what Kim had to say.

"Hey Kim, what's wrong? Why do you look like you ate too many cookies?" asked Aisha.  
  
"Guys, there is something I have to tell you and you have to promise me not to tell Rocky okay." said Kim.  
  
"We gotcha Kim but tell us what's wrong with you." said Tommy.  
  
"Guys, I'm...pregnant." said Kim in a shaky tone.  
  
"Kim, is this true? Are you sure? I mean it could be a mistake." said Kat.  
  
"It's not a mistake, Kat. It's true, I'm pregnant and I have been for weeks since that one rainy day." said Kim.  
  
"So when are you going to tell Rocky? I mean you need tell him soon, Kim, before it's too late." said Adam.  
  
"Hopefully, I can talk to him later. And Adam, if you see him, tell him to meet me at the park. Tell him its important." said Kim.  
  
"You got it Kim." said Adam as he and the others came together for a group hug.

After her big hug from everybody, Kim headed to the park where she sat under a tree. Later that day, Kim saw Rocky coming towards her with a concern look on his face. She knew it was time to tell him and she knew he wasn't going to be surprised.

"Hey Kim, Adam told me to meet you here. He said you had something important to tell me." said Rocky.  
  
"Yeah, I do Rocky. I know this might seem surprising to you but I hope it's for the best. Rocky, I'm...I'm..." said Kim.  
  
"What Kim?" asked Rocky.  
  
"Rocky, I'm pregnant." said Kim.

Rocky sat there in shock of hearing that he was going to be a dad. He couldn't believe it. One night and she's pregnant. What next?? A condo in the city? Rocky started to go crazy inside his mind but he knew he had to do the right thing.

"Rocky say something! Please!!" said Kim.  
  
"I just can't believe it!! Did you tell the others?" said Rocky.  
  
"Yeah, they were happy for me but scared at the same time. And right now, I'm more scared than ever." said Kim.  
  
"Don't worry Kim, we can do it. We can make great parents. And I will be there by your side every step of the way and you know it." said Rocky.  
  
"I love you so much, Rocky. You'll make a great dad, I just know it." said Kim with a smile.  
  
"I love you too, Kim." said Rocky.

Later that night, they both called their parents and told them the great news. They were thrilled for them and were glad to know they were going to be grandparents. The next 8 months are going to be rough but they can't wait to see what happens. One month later, Kat and Tommy had surprising news for everyone to hear. They all gathered at a friendly family reunion and were excited to hear what Tommy and Kat had to say.

"Hey everyone, we have an announcement to make." said Tommy.  
  
"Well, what are you two waiting for!! Tell us the good news!!" said Rocky.  
  
"Well since you guys heard that Kim and Rocky are having a baby, we are having one too!!" said Kat cheerfully.

Everyone cheered with happiness and joy for the newlywed couple. Kim wasn't alone in this pregnancy. She had Kat by her side as well. Now already one month pregnant, Kim couldn't wait to start getting ready for the baby. Four months later, Aisha and Tanya started to plan for a baby shower for both Kim and Kat. They wanted it to be special and have family and friends there to celebrate. Just as they started to talk more about it, Aisha's cell phone rang. It was Adam telling them to meet the others at Kim's house. Kim and Rocky had important news to tell everyone. Once the two former yellow rangers got there, Kim and Rocky were seated on the love seat with big smiles on their faces.

"Okay we here, so what's the big news?" asked Aisha.  
  
"Well, we just heard the babies' heartbeat and..." Kim started to say before she was interrupted by Zack.  
  
"Wait a minute Kim! Did you just say 'babies'?" asked Zack.  
  
"Yeah, I did. That's the big news!! We're having twins!!" said Kim cheerfully.  
  
"Wow!! That's great!! Now we know to get two things and not just one." said Tanya.  
  
"You guys are having twins!! We're having twins as well!!" said Tommy in a heartbeat.  
  
"Really?? What a coincidence!!" said Rocky.  
  
"Well Tanya, looks like are plans for the baby shower have to be a little bit bigger!!" said Aisha quietly so Kat and Kim couldn't hear.

A week after the news of Kim and Kat having twins, their baby shower came along. Friends and family showed up with many gifts. The Youth Center was beautifully decorated with blue and pink streamers; pink, yellow, and blue balloons; a decorative umbrella; and a marble cake that says 'Congratulations Kim and Kat!!' on it. Rocky and Tommy took the girls shopping for maternity clothes, which weren't the guys' favorite thing to do. As soon as they were done shopping, the boys took the girls back to the Youth Center. Once they walked in, everybody shouted 'SURPRISE!!' to them. Kim and Kat were surprised and had a great time opening all of their presents. But there was one special present for Kim from Rocky. He waited so long to ask Kim in hopes she would say yes.

"Kim, there is one more present and this one is from me." said Rocky as he got down on one knee.  
  
"Rocky, what are you doing?" asked a very pregnant Kim.  
  
"Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?" asked Rocky.  
  
"Oh Rocky, I've waited a long time to hear you say that!!" said Kim.  
  
"Well??" asked Rocky.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you, Rocky DeSantos." said Kim cheerfully.

After that, nothing was the same. Soon enough, both Kim and Kat will give birth to their twin babies but time will tell what will happen in the next few months. Kim and Rocky are going to have their hands full, literally, when those two babies are born...  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: So how was this chapter?? I decided to add the fact they are having twins as well for Tommy and Kat. The next chapter will be more about the babies' names and all that jazz!! Please leave me reviews!! The more reviews, the faster I update!! I'll keep you posted about the sequel!! Stay Tuned!!:)


	6. Chapter 5: Two Can Play That Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or their characters!!! So don't get mad at me!!  
  
A/N: Okay, now you guys know that Rocky and Kim are having twins, this chapter will be about them. I really hope you like this chapter!!! By the way, this chapter is going to be short because of the next two chapters I'm working on. Please do not be alarmed!! There are only 5 chapters left after this and then the sequel!!! Please keep reviewing!! They keep me writing!!! And now, Chapter 5!! Enjoy!!!:)  
  
**Chapter 5: Two Can Play That Game**  
  
Five and a half months have past for the two moms-to-be and they both still haven't picked out names for the twins. Kim already decided on the girl names. Kat, also, chose and decided on the boy names. Kim was having trouble deciding on the boy names as well as Kat with the girl names. While the two were still deciding, Rocky and Tommy entered the room seeing their very pregnant girls choosing baby names. They had everything ready for their twins' arrival. Kim and Rocky had their babies' room ready as well as Kat and Tommy. Everything set and ready for when the time comes. Later that day, Kim and Rocky decided to take a walk in the park. The due date was getting near and they both couldn't wait for the arrival.  
  
"So, are you ready for this Kim?? I mean it'll be a lot of pushing and screaming." said Rocky.  
  
"And this is your way of comforting me before the birth our twins!! How reassuring!!" said Kim.  
  
'Must be the mood swings.' Rocky thought to himself. "Yeah I guess you can say that. But look on the bright side, two beautiful babies are going to be brought into this world all because of you." said Rocky.  
  
"Now, that's the Rocky I know. Sweet and charming! God I can't wait to have these two!! My back is aching worse than it was 6 and a half months ago." said Kim.  
  
"That's trouble with having twins, it's worse than having one." Rocky said jokingly.  
  
Kim gave him a 'Keep it up and you're dead' look. At the same time, Kim was feeling stomach pains that are always a few minutes apart. 'Girl, you know what that means!!" thought Kim.  
  
"Uhhh, Rocky!! I think it's time!!" said Kim urgently.  
  
"Oh great!! Okay Kim, let's head back to the jeep. We can call the others when we get to the hospital." said Rocky.  
  
As soon as Kim and Rocky got in the freshly cleaned blue jeep, Adam called with the news that Kat was in labor as well. Now this day has gone from calm to crazy within less than a second. Kim and Kat were going to have their babies soon and the time couldn't have been better. Once at the hospital, the doctor who is treating both Kat and Kim was in a field day. Two deliveries at the same time couldn't have been worse.  
  
"Dr. Marshall, Kimberly Hart just came in. She was sent to the delivery room. Katherine Oliver is in there with her as well." said the nurse secretary.  
  
"Thank you, I'm going to them right away." said Dr. Marshall.  
  
He walked towards the delivery room where Kat, Tommy, Kim, and Rocky were awaiting the arrival of their babies.  
  
"Well, this is amazing. Well, looks like we have some delivering to do." said Dr. Marshall just as he was closing the delivery room door.  
  
Both Kim and Kat were in for some relief but what they didn't want was a complication. Or worse, something that will change their lives forever...  
  
_To be continued..._  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is short but the next two chapters will be about the delivery. You'll love the next two!! Please review for this chapter!!! The more reviews, the faster I update!! Stay Tuned!!!:) 


	7. Chapter 6: Double Trouble Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or its characters!! Only Dr. Marshall...for now!! So don't get mad at me!!  
  
A/N: Okay this is part 1 of the chapter!! You'll know why as you read the story!! Thanks for your reviews!! They really encourage me to write more!! Please continue to review my story!! Now enjoy the chapter!!:)

**Chapter 6: Double Trouble Part 1**

The day has come and who knew that both former pink rangers would be giving birth at the same time. Rocky stood by Kim's side as Tommy stood by Kat's. Through every contraction, the guys didn't mind the hand crushing grips their girls were giving them. They were just proud to be there and soon be fathers. But the only thing that ruined the moment wasn't the sound of their communicators just Rocky's cell phone. 'Why didn't he leave that with one of the others or home!!' thought Kim as another painful contraction kicked in. As soon as Rocky was done talking, Kim knew what he was going to say next.  
  
"Kim, I know you're not going to believe this but I have to go. There's a major fight at the school with two of the students and the staff are having problems stopping it. Please forgive me! I'm really sorry about this!" Rocky explained.  
  
"It's okay Rocky but you really should've let that phone call go, I mean you're going to be a father soon!!" said Kim painfully.  
  
"I know, I know but this fight is getting serious and I really don't want any other students getting hurt. Look, I promise I'll try to make it back here before the twins are delivered. I promise Kim and I really am sorry about this. I love you..." was all he said as he kissed Kim on the forehead and ran out the door.  
  
Adam walked in to help Kim out since Rocky left. About 5 painstaking hours passed and Rocky is nowhere to be seen. The time has come and the nurse came to check Kim.  
  
"Well Kimberly, you are fully dilated. Kat still has 3 centimeters to go. It looks like you'll be delivering before her. I'm going to call in Dr. Marshall in. I'm really sorry Rocky couldn't be here to see his twins being born." said the nurse.  
  
"Yeah, me too." said Kim sadly.  
  
"Okay Kim, the doctor is on his way. Right now, we're going to start pushing the first baby down. Are you ready?" said the nurse with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." said Kim.  
  
"I'll be right here, Kim, helping you all the way." said Adam cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks, Adam. You're a true best friend." said Kim.  
  
"Okay Kim, let's get started," said the nurse smiling, "I'm going to count to ten and that means how long you need to push. Okay, lift your head up and start pushing. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Good, okay one more time. And 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Good job, Kimberly, the first baby's head is crowning."  
  
Soon enough, Dr. Marshall walked in and got himself ready. He sat down in his chair and got Kimberly to push again. 'Where are you Rocky?' thought Kim as she pushed her first baby out. The baby was out and crying.  
  
"It's a girl," said Dr. Marshall, "Okay time to deliver the other one. Ready Kimberly, and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Good job, Kimberly. Keep it up and we'll have this baby out in no time."  
  
That was good news but the only news Kim wanted to hear was that Rocky was here. But he wasn't and that scared Kimberly. Then, Kimberly heard her second baby cry.  
  
"It's another girl! Congratulations Kimberly! You have beautiful and healthy baby girls." said Dr. Marshall.  
  
"Thanks, I only wish that Rocky was here to see his two daughters." said Kim.  
  
"Hey Rocky will be here before you know it. He loves you too much to miss out on a moment like this, Kim." said Adam.  
  
Kim laid there watching Kat start to deliver her set of twins. Just seeing both Tommy and Kat there made her want to scream. But for some reason she knew in her heart Rocky would come through that door and see his two beautiful baby girls. After Kat delivered her twins, which were both boys, the guys came in to greet the new members of their ranger family.  
  
"Awww, they are so cute!! What are their names?" asked Aisha.  
  
"Well, Tommy and I decided to name our twins Kyle Joseph and Dylan Michael. It fits them perfectly." said Kat smiling.  
  
"How about you, Kim? What did you name the girls?" asked Jason.  
  
"Rocky and I decided on Emma Riley and Jordan Nichole. They were sweet and angelic names and they are as beautiful as my two little girls." Kim said tearfully.  
  
Kim was missing Rocky like crazy and she wanted him to be here. Everyone went over to Kim and gave her a big hug because they too realized how much Kim was missing the father of her twins. It seemed like an eternity since Rocky left earlier on. Where was he and why wasn't here praising his two little girls? All of a sudden, Adam's cell phone rang. It was Rocky and it seemed like he was headed to the hospital. Rocky wanted to talk to Kim and see if the twins were all right.  
  
"Hey cutie, where are you?" asked Kim.  
  
"I'm on my way to the hospital. So tell me how the twins are." said Rocky.  
  
"They are so beautiful and they are both girls. Identical girls." said Kim with a smile.  
  
"I can't believe it, two little girls. Let me guess, you stuck with the names we picked out? Emma and Jordan?" said Rocky.  
  
"Yup, Emma and Jordan are perfect little angels. Let's just hope we can tell which is which before heads go spinning." said Kim.  
  
"Yeah let's hope so. So how's Kat?" asked Rocky.  
  
"She's fine and she gave birth two twin boys. Kyle and Dylan." said Kim.  
  
As Rocky was talking to Kim, he didn't know that a drunk driver was speeding up about 70 mph to where he was. And the driver was headed towards Rocky. As soon as he was done talking to Kim, he asked to talk to the others and Kat and Tommy. Kim sat there smiling, just being happy that Rocky was safe and all right. And knowing that he was on his way to the hospital, Kim was back to being herself. She leaned over to one of the babies and picked up Emma. She looked down at her baby girl. Seeing the soft brown hair and beautiful brown eyes made Kim happier than ever. She saw a little bit of Rocky in Emma and Jordan and she saw a little bit of herself in them. She then whispered a little poem to both babies as she held them in her arms.  
  
_Two beautiful babies I hold in these arms  
  
One with a heart of gold  
  
And the other spirited and bright  
  
This is a story I never told.  
  
At long last you are here,  
  
Quietly dreaming away in the sun  
  
Making new hopes and dreams  
  
That make you laugh and have fun.  
  
There's no story here to tell  
  
For it's a bright new day  
  
And always remember this, my angels  
  
I will be here for you always.  
_  
The twins were sleeping like little angels and Kim started to cry. She wanted Rocky there to hold her and love her forever. But a moment too soon could change things. Adam walked over to Kim and handed her the phone. Rocky wanted to talk to her once again.  
  
"Hey Kim, I'm almost at the hospital and soon enough you, me and the twins will be together." said Rocky.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice. You really need to be here. You have two little angels sleeping peacefully waiting for you." said Kim.  
  
"Don't worry Kim, I'll be there. I love you..." was the last thing Rocky said.  
  
"I love you too, Rocky. Rocky?" said Kim.  
  
Dead silence but you could hear cars driving and then something else. Kim had a concerned look on her face as everyone turned and looked at her.  
  
"Rocky? Are you there? Rocky? Rocky answer me!!!" said Kim.  
  
After shouting out, she heard a screeching sound and a crash. And then silence. Kim started panicking after hearing the operator and then a dial tone. 'Oh no!! Rocky!!!' thought Kim. She dropped the phone on the ground and was dead silent. Her heart pounded in her chest hard and she was ready to faint. Once she fainted, Adam caught her and knew what was wrong. Everyone gathered around Adam and Kim as they try to wake Kim up. The nurse came running in but was sent to the emergency room. A car accident had happen and the driver of the blue jeep that was coming in was Rocky. One thing is for sure, something really bad is happening and it may change their lives forever...

__

__

__

_To be continued..._

A/N: dun, dun, dun!!! A cliffhanger!! I love these!! Now that Rocky's been in a car accident, what happen to him and will he survive?? Find out in Part 2 of Double Trouble!!! Stay Tuned!!!:)


	8. Chapter 7: Double Trouble Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or its characters!!! I own Emma Riley and Jordan Nichole DeSantos and Kyle Joseph and Dylan Michael Oliver!! As well as Dr. Marshall and Dr. Mitchell!:) So please don't get mad at me!!!**

**A/N:** Guys, I'm really sorry for not updating as soon as possible!! Don't get mad!!:( I know I shouldn't have left you all hanging for that long but I wanted to make sure I made all the changes I needed and I'm busy typing the next two prequels and do not forget it is only Part 1 of Double Trouble!!! Now here's Part 2 of Double Trouble. And trust me, Rocky will be fine...or will he? Hehehe!! Enjoy!!:)

**Chapter 7: Double Trouble Part 2**

As the medics and doctors surround Rocky's frail body, Kim could only stand and stare at the father of her babies lie there helpless and pale. She cried there standing watching the doctors and nurses trying to save Rocky's life. Jason walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He wanted Kim to be happy and Rocky to be alright. It was going to be a long night for all of them. Later that night, Kim and the twins sat next to Rocky's bed watching him sleep. But of course the twins were sleeping as well but Kim stayed up as long as she could in hopes that Rocky would wake up. The next morning, Kim was resting in her own bed and not in Rocky's room. She saw Kat across from her holding Kyle and Dylan in her arms. Kim saw Emma and Jordan moving around and hungry. Kim picked up Emma first and fed her. After feeding Emma, Kim fed Jordan and couldn't stop thinking about Rocky. Later, the gang showed up to see how Kim and the twins were. After that they all visited Rocky and still saw no change.

"Man, I really Rocky wakes up soon. He's been unconscious for 2 days and Kim is ready to lose it." said Adam.

"Let's hope the doctor has some good news about Rocky. If not, Kim is going to have to go home without him." said Tanya.

As they saw Kim talking to Rocky, Dr. Mitchell headed towards them with a face with bad news coming to Kim's way. Dr. Mitchell really didn't want Kim to go home thinking Rocky will never wake up, he just wanted her to know that it's going to take more time for Rocky to come through. As Dr. Mitchell opened the door, Kim turned around with tears streaming down her face.

"Kimberly, I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news." said Dr. Mitchell.

"Great, just what I always wanted to hear, good news and bad news. I think I want to hear the good news first." said Kim.

"Okay, well, the god news is that Rocky is healing and he is doing much better. I don't think he is leaving the hospital any time soon. As for the bad news, Kim, Rocky slipped into a coma about an hour ago. I'm suggesting that you go home Kim and get some rest. The girls need you to be strong for them while their daddy is getting better." said Dr. Mitchell.

"Thanks, I think I will but you know that I will keep coming back until he wakes up and sees me first when he does. I love him and I can't lose him like this." said Kim with a tear streaming down her face lightly.

"I understand. You might want to let your friends know of Rocky's condition." said Dr. Mitchell before she left.

Kim stood up and put a brave face on as she followed Dr. Mitchell out the door. She turned to look at her friends' faces and tried to hold it all in at the best she could. Then, she told them of Rocky's condition. They all felt bad and concerned for Kim and the girls. Adam was the first to break down in tears over his best friend. Rocky and him been close as friends ever since the transferred to angel Grove from Stone Canyon. Aisha was next to lose it. She loved Rocky so much that she had thought she would never hear him tell his famous jokes ever again. She even thought that she would never see her best friend's million dollar smile ever again. Later that day, Kim brought the girls home to their beautiful nursery. It took Rocky and Kim weeks to get it finished. Kim laid both Emma and Jordan into their crib together. Then she started talking to them.

"Girls, I'm really sorry Daddy couldn't be here to see your sweet little faces. He's trying his best to get better soon and come home to see you. He loves you both so much. I wish he was here to see you. I love you girls. Sleep tight." said Kim.

Kim headed for the kitchen and pulled out something to eat. Boy was she starving. She heated up some frozen pizza she had stashed in the freezer. Then, she planted herself in the living room and turned on the TV. The newscasters were still talking about the crash and how devastating it was. Then they showed Rocky's picture on the screen.

"_The picture you see here on the screen is one of the victims in the crash. Rocky DeSantos, the owner and karate teacher of Angel Grove's White Dragon Karate School, was found in his car unconscious and suffering from two broken ribs and a broken leg. He was sent to Angel Grove General Hospital immediately and authorities has been told that the young man has slipped into a coma earlier this morning." said the newscaster._

Kim changed the channel and Rocky's picture showed up on every channel. Then, she decided to call Aisha and find out if she's seeing the same thing. Aisha was as well as every one else. Kim had had it and decided to go upstairs and lay down. She fell asleep and started dreaming about what happened. While she was dreaming, she didn't hear the phone ring. The next 3 days were hard to deal with because Kim was getting lonely and no one knew what to do.

"Guys, we gotta find a way to cheer Kim up." said Tommy.

"But what, Tommy, I mean all she talks about is Rocky and she is having a hard time taking care of the girls." said Aisha.

"Not to mention, she's been going to the hospital to see Rocky." said Adam.

"Well we gotta do something. She's quiet and lonely. Hey Jase, maybe you could talk to Kim and help her out." said Tommy.

"Okay, but why me? Why can't you do it?" asked Jason.

"Because I have to take care of the karate school for Rocky and I have kids of my own to take care of. Adam also has to take care of the karate school. Aisha has plans too. Trini and Zack can't do it because they're busy as well. Billy, of course, is still on Aquitar. Tanya is helping me and Kat out with the boys. So you are the last option, Jase. Sorry bro." said Tommy.

"Fine, I help her but you guys owe her as well you know." said Jason.

Jason went over to Kim and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her a little bit. Kim was starting to feel a little better knowing that her big brother was by her side comforting her.

"Thanks Jase. I needed that." said Kim.

"Hey, no problem. I'm here if you need me. And I'm offering my help for you while Rocky is still in a coma." said Jason.

"Thanks, I could really use some help. The girls are really wiggly when comes to changing them and giving them a bath." said Kim with a smile.

"Well, I'm here to help and I'm not going anywhere til you tell me to leave." said Jason.

For the next week and a half, Jason came over to Kim and Rocky's place to help Kim with the girls and the house. The next day, Kim got a phone call from the hospital.

"Hello Kim, this is Dr. Mitchell. I have some very good news about Rocky's condition. I think you should bring the girls and yourself to the hospital immediately." said Dr. Mitchell.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, Dr. Mitchell." said Kim as she hung up the phone.

"Hey Kim, who was it?" asked Jason.

"It was Dr. Mitchell. She says she had some very good news about Rocky's condition. She wants me and the girls to come to the hospital." said Kim.

"Okay, you take the girls and go, and I'll call the others and meet you there." said Jason.

"Okay." said Kim as she went to get the girls.

"Hi sweeties, guess what? We are going to go see Daddy today." said Kim as she put them into their car seats.

Kim got into the car and drove to the hospital. She had the girls with as she went to Rocky's room. When she got there, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Rocky, you're awake!!" said Kim as she put the girls down and ran over to Rocky to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Nice to see you too, I guess. Who are you?" asked Rocky with a grin on his face.

"Rocky!!" said Kim as she smack in the arm.

"What? I'm just kidding!" said Rocky as he started chuckling.

"Well, I see you found out before me telling you, Kim." said Dr. Mitchell as she walked into the room.

"Sorry, I guess I was excited to see Rocky awake." said Kim with a smile.

"Well, if you're still wondering about the very good news I have about Rocky, as you can see, he is awake and he is doing much better. I think he'll be out of here by tomorrow afternoon." said Dr. Mitchell.

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Mitchell." said Kim.

"No problem." said Dr. Mitchell as she walked out of the room.

"Sorry, I missed the birth of our two most beautiful girls." said Rocky.

"Hey, I'm just glad that now you're awake and able to see them for the first time." said Kim as she walked over to the girls.

Kim brought Emma and Jordan over to Rocky. She picked up Emma and placed her into Rocky's arms. Then, she picked up Jordan and held her in her arms.

"Wow, I can't believe we brought these two into the world. They are so beautiful Kim." said Rocky.

"I know and I think Emma is becoming Daddy's little girl. Every time I tried to play with her, she start to cry. And when I talked about you, she smiled and laughed and then sometimes she would cry because she misses you." said Kim.

"Well, if that's true then I guess Jordan is Mommy's little angel." said Rocky.

While Kim and Rocky played with their daughters, the guys showed up and saw a family in the making. They didn't forget about Rocky and Kim's wedding coming soon. They were glad that Rocky was okay and happy to see his little girls. All they had to worry about now was what to get Rocky and Kim for wedding presents...

_To be continued..._

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will deal with Rocky's welcome home party and a little about the wedding. So stay tuned for Chapter 8!!:)


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers! I only own Emma Riley and Jordan Nichole DeSantos and Kyle Joseph and Dylan Michael Oliver!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I should've mention I was putting it on hiatus. I lost my inspiration but I got it back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I need to know if you want me to make a sequel to this story. Anywho, thanks for all of your reviews and sticking with me and my story! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it. Please keep reviewing! And check out my other story, **Amethyst Hearts**. I'm working on another story real soon if you want to check that out when I post it. Now onto the story! Enjoy:)

**Chapter 8: Welcome Home**

Two weeks went by in a flash. Kim and Rocky couldn't wait to get home and spend time with their baby girls. When they both walked up to the door and opened it, they couldn't believe what they saw.

"SURPRISE!" shouted everyone.

"Welcome home, guys!" said Tommy.

"Oh you guys! I can't believe you did all this. It's so sweet!" said Kim.

"Yeah, guys. You really do know how to make someone feel welcomed." said Rocky.

"Hey, anything for you, man." said Adam as he hugged his best friend of so many years.

Kim, Rocky, Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Jason partied the rest of the day. After the others left, Kim and Rocky went to put their daughters to bed in their new nursery. The entire room was covered with Power Rangers symbols. From dino zords to zeo crystals, this room was made for upcoming rangers. Kim and Rocky watched their daughters sleep quietly and dream the night away.

"Kim, they are so beautiful. They look just like you." said Rocky.

"I know they do. But don't forget, they have some of you in them too." said Kim.

Rocky smiled and gave Kim a breathtaking kiss. Kim responded and deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss and quietly left the nursery. After they left the nursery, Kim and Rocky head downstairs to clean up the party. There were cups everywhere and left over food. Kim took the left over food and put it in the Ziploc plastic bowls. Rocky cleaned up the cups and plates. After they straightened the living room and kitchen, Rocky and Kim sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Later that night, Kim fell asleep on Rocky's chest and Rocky was still flipping through channels. After finding nothing to watch, he turned the TV off and looked down at Kim. He smiled and carefully picked up Kim off of him and then the couch. He carried her upstairs to their bedroom and gently placed her on to the soft and fluffy bed. Rocky covered the sleeping pink ranger with the blanket. He kissed her gently on her forehead and kneeled down next to her.

"Kim, you have no idea how happy you have made me these past months. You gave me two beautiful daughters and a beautiful home. You mean everything to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Kim…forever." said Rocky as he stood up.

Rocky went to the other side of the bed and laid down on it. He began to fall asleep when Kim turned over and curled up against Rocky. Rocky laid one arm around her while the other was behind his head. After he closed his eyes, Kim murmured out one last thing, "I love you too, Tommy…" Rocky's eyes shot open and he looked down at Kim. He couldn't believe what she just said. Rocky carefully slipped off the bed without Kim waking up and quietly left the room. After he closed the door, he leaned up against and felt his heart breaking. Why would Kim say that after he poured out his heart to her. Rocky began walking towards the stairs and saw the door that lead to his daughters' room. He walked in and looked down at his sleeping angels.

"I'm sorry for doing this girls but I don't have any other choice. I promise you that I will come back. I love you, girls." said Rocky as he planted kisses on his daughters' foreheads.

Rocky took one look back at Emma and Jordan before he left the nursery. After he left the nursery, he headed downstairs and grabbed his coat and the keys to his jeep. Rocky headed out the door and got into his jeep. After he got into his jeep, Rocky drove out towards the sunrise not looking back. Whatever happens next, hopefully it will bring Rocky back.

_To be continued…_

A/N: I am so sorry once again! I know this chapter seems short but I promise the next one will be longer.Please review my story! Just push that pretty blue button! I'll be back soon with chapter 9! So stay tuned:) TTFN!


End file.
